1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus represented by a facsimile or a printer.
2. Related Art
Hereinafter, an inkjet printer as an example of the liquid ejecting apparatus will be described. The ink jet printer is configured so as to have a support member (also called a platen) at a position facing an ink jet recording head, thereby defining the distance between the ink jet recording head and a recording paper, by supporting the recording paper by the support member.
Herein, in the ink jet printer of recent years, as miniaturization of ink droplets proceeds aiming for further improvements in recording quality, ink droplets become further miniaturized, for example, to the extent of several pl. For this reason, the mass of the ink droplet is extremely small, and even if the ink droplet is discharged from the ink jet recording head to the recording paper, a part thereof does not impact on the recording paper, becomes mist and floats, generating various problems. In addition, in a so-called edgeless recording which performs the recording without a margin at four sides of the recording paper, since the ink droplet is discharged even at an area deviated from the end portions of the recording paper, the mist and floating phenomenon becomes more noticeable.
Thus, hitherto, as described in JP-A-2007-118321 and JP-A-2007-118318, there is proposed a technique in which Coulomb's force operates on the ink droplet, by providing an electric potential difference among the ink jet recording head, the recording paper, and the support member to generate an electric field, thereby attracting the ink droplet to the recording paper.